


The One who betrayed those he once loved

by MooseAintThere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAintThere/pseuds/MooseAintThere
Summary: L'manburg has seen all the pain and suffering The Dream Team has caused, and theyve had enough. They strike up a deal with one of the members, asking them to betray those he loved, and he happily obliged. Chaos Ensues.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time writting on here so there might be spelling errors or just general errors, so please note that. Now go have fun reading :)

George watched as Dream continued his speech, he really hadn't been paying attention all that much, his mind kept thinking about the plan, the late night meeting he had with The One. 

"George? Are you even listening to me?" Dream said, looking over at George, snapping the color-blind boy out of his thoughts. "Erm- Uh yeah, seems great Dream." He said quickly, hoping that it was enough to slide past the American. Dream didnt seem to push at him so he was in the clear, for now. 

George took off his glasses to wipe his eyes before putting them back on. He looked up at Dream and furrowed his eyebrows, studying the Americans face- or well all that was showing of the others face. Both of them had cuts and bruises on their bodies, Dreams mask had broken slightly, revealing the others eye, and for George... well his glasses has one of the lenses had cracked, letting the sun shine through. 

Dream turned around, facing away from L'manburg, the smoke still drifting up from the fires that had been started in the forrest near it. George followed the other with his eyes, watching as The American retreated back to his base. He watched as the doors opened and shut, and then let out a sigh in relief. He had a very important meeting to attend to that night


	2. The Night

The Door to the bar flew open, the midnight wind flowing in, blowing the cloak that had surrounded the figure. The figure made it's way over to one of the tables, there was already another person at the table. The figure pulled off his cloak before sitting down, revealing a bruised George. "So you finally came to a decision?" Said the other figure, pulling his legs off the table and adjusting himself, the others face comming to the light. 

"I'll do it, Ill help you Wilbur" George said, placing his clasped hands onto the table. Wilbur smiled widely and looked over at the bar, nodding to the rest of the L'manburg Members, all of them laughing and high fiving eachother. One of them hopping off the barstool, drink in hand, maneuvering his way over to George and Wilbur. "Great choice George my freind!"

The voice comming from none other than Tommyinnit, the boys loud laugh following after as he placed a hand on George's shoulder. George let out a laugh, a smile spreading on his face "Good to not be surrounded by Americans, now I wont be crowded by impersonators" He said.

The other members of L'manburg had now joined the three of them, all letting out their own laughs at George's comment. They all pulled up chairs and sat down, now getting ready to have an evening of drinking and chatting with the newest member of L'manburg.


	3. Returning to Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if chapters seem a big short, I have a couple long ones in the work so I'm focusing in them cus thet get interesting :)

George opened the door to Dreams base to see him sitting at the dining table, slumps over on a map, fast asleep. George sighed and walked over to the slumbering American, shaking his shoulder slightly, waiting for Dream to wake up. "Dream- Hey, get up you getting your nasty face all over the war plans" George said, watching Dream sit up with a yawn, the other letting out a quick sorry before standing up. The taller stood up and stumbled his way out of the room and into his quarters, shutting the door with a soft click. 

George in his head cheered that Dream was off to bed earlier than normal, a win for George. He looked at the map and the page of planning notes on the table, his eyes running over the words and arrows over and over, engraving them into his mind. He glanced over st the clock on the wall, watching how it went from 12:30 am to 4 am, God, it's been 3 and a half hours since he got back to base, he should probably sleep. With that George made his way to his quarters and shut the door, off to sleep for the next hour or two.


	4. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing on yall, take this *tosses chapter*

George woke up to the sun blaring into his eyes, he reached over to his glasses in the nightstand to only find them gone, disappeared without a trace. He opened his eyes more, immediately seeing Dreams seething face. "Why were you out later than normal last night?" He asked, anger seeping though his words, like a parent scolding a child. 

"I didnt feel tired so I went out on a walk" He said, comming up with a quick lie. "Bullshit- Tell me what you were doing really" Dream said, stepping closer to George. 

"I told you, I went out for a walk since I couldnt sleep you Green bastard" George said getting up. He place a hand on Dreams chest and thr other grabbed at his glasses. He pushed Dream back, back out the door, the American yelling curses at him the entire time. 

George shut the door and locked it quickly, hopeing Dream would take a hint to leave him alone. He put his glasses on and got ready for the battle, his mind going over Dreams plans he read last night. He still had enough time to meetup with Wilbur and tell him the plans, and he knew last night Wilbur had set up a decoy base for George to lead Sapnap, Ponk and Dream to.


End file.
